One more reason to stay
by Sugar.Puffle
Summary: Short Jarlie fic. After the court trial. Robbo is in jail. Charlie and Joey never entered a relationship previous to it, instead secretly locking their feelings in. This is after Joey has announced to Charlie that she's thinking of leaving the bay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So it's a Tuesday afternoon and I'm bored. This is a short Jarlie fic, I'll write a few chapters, maybe more if people like it. Let me know what you think anywho. Enjoy.**

**This is set after the court trial. Robbo is in jail. However, Charlie and Joey never entered a relationship previous to it. They remained good friends through out. This follows after Joey has announced to Charlie that she's thinking of leaving Summer Bay. Hope you like. xXx**

Charlie handed Joey a beer. "Thanks." Charlie smiled as she sat down beside her. "Here's to new beginnings!" They clinked their bottles. "To new beginnings." Joey repeated. It was all over. Robbo was behind bars, he couldn't hurt her anymore. Her time at Summer Bay had been a stressful one. But with Charlie, it had been bearable. "So any idea what your going to do now?" Charlie sat back and gazed at Joey longer then she thought she should have. Joey shrugged. "I have no job at the moment. Brett who was my only family has now moved back to the city, I suppose I should do the same." Charlie looked down at her hands and twiddled them.

_God I haven't even thought of the idea of her leaving, or how weird it's going to be without her. She__'s become such a big part of my life and rub's, and Leah's and VJ's, and Aden's. I guess it would be just selfish asking her to stay. There are too many bad memories of Robbo for her._

Joey caught Charlie trance and nudged her, who smiled at her awkwardly. "Something tells me you're going to miss me a smidgin." Charlie stuck her tongue out. "Oh no that's right you're a cop, I forgot. Cop's don't have emotions." "Hey!" Charlie leaned over and started a tickle attack on Joey. "Take that back!" Joey giggled. "Is this what you do to all the criminals you interrogate?" Joey asked cheekily. "No, just the really, REALLY naughty ones!"

_God how is it I'm never able to stay serious with Joey? It's like she sees right through me, she knows my weaknesses, my strengths__, not to mention all my countless flaws. _

Joey stopped wiggling in the sand, and looked up at Charlie. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." Charlie said meekly, pulling back and picked up her beer bottle for another swig. Joey frowned dissatisfied, and reached to rub Charlie's back. "You know you've come along way. I found you upset, with low self-esteem, no confidence in yourself, no loving family. Now you are this incredible young woman, who's put her past behind her, and is loved pretty much by the whole town. You've achieved a lot." Joey shifted in the sand. "I guess I'm going to miss you more then I thought I would, that's all. It's going to be different without you." Charlie continued. "Charlie this doesn't change our friendship or anything, I'll come back in the holidays to see you and Ruby, that is if you want me to." Charlie bit her lip and nodded. "Hey, come here." Joey held out her arms.

_God Charlie you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you! I don't want to leave, but I can't expect you to put up with my any longer. I've taken over your personal space for too long, you haven't had a date in yonks! That's my fault. You'll be able to get you life back to order, and I won't be getting in the way of your daily routines._She held Charlie in her arms for a while, neither wanting to let go just yet.

Joey pulled back after a while giggling. "Remember the time Ruby decided she was going to cook dinner?" Charlie snorted. Did she remember? She remembered bloody well. "The entire kitchen ceiling was black from smoke! It took days of cleaning before the kitchen returned to any kind of normality." "And the look on her face when you of all people found out!" Charlie wiped her eyes. They sure had a bundle of memories to look back on. "Or the time we went through your old family album, the stories….." "Oh my god!" Charlie buried her hands. "We are to never speak of it, you hear me?" Joey giggled. "Yes officer!" Charlie caught the mischievous smile arising on Joey's face. "Joey you promised me!" "It's just so hard to contain such crippling information." Charlie giggled herself. "You're very naughty Joey Collins!" "And what are you going to do about it Charlie Buckton?" Joey smirked. "That's Senior Constable to you!" Charlie said with her eyes closed and nose in the air. "Apologies officer!" Joey winked at her.

Joey forced herself to break the silence again. "So what the hell has happened to your love life? The whole time I've been staying with you, you haven't seen anyone." Charlie bit her lip, she didn't want this conversation. "Well a certain Miss had the tendency of taking up most of my spare time." She pointed out. "Oh really?" Charlie nodded. "So I suppose you didn't get any enjoyment out of her company?" Joey searched Charlie's eyes. Maybe she was sick of having her around. Charlie just smiled, but Joey began to worry. "What about you?" "Phfft!" Joey shook her head. "I'm hardly a catch am I?" Charlie frowned. "And here was me thinking we'd tackled you're…NO SELF ESTEEM ISSUE!" Joey pulled her legs up to her chest. "There's plenty of guys around that wish they had a chance with you!" Charlie spoke up. "Charlie…I………I'm not…….." she trailed off.

_No! Don't say it. It will destroy everything you have with her!_

"You're not what?" Joey sighed. "Charlie I'm just not into any of them." Charlie nodded.

_Fair enough! _She thought. Charlie buried her head in Joey's shoulder. "Do you think there's someone special for everyone?" "Of course!" Joey replied.

They both looked up and saw the clouds breaking above them. Rain came pouring down on them. "Where the hell did that come from?" "I don't know. Maybe we should head back." Charlie shook her head. She dragged Joey up to her feet. They stared at each other. Tears of rain were rolling down both their cheeks. "You're officially mad Charlie but I love you even more!" Joey suddenly covered her eyes. "What's wrong?" Charlie was taken aback by her actions. "You…eh…chose to wear a white top today huh?" Charlie looked down. "Fuck!" Joey giggled. Charlie playfully slapped her. "You can open your eyes ya know! You have what I have." Joey snorted. "Well, their very nice." Charlie blushed. Joey took her hand in her own and both began heading for home.

_Oh tell her Charlie! Tell her how you feel. God how can I think when my boobs are literally sticking out! _Charlie tried to hide her embarrassment. She noticed how gently Joey hand entwined her fingers with her own. It felt nice, different.

Joey smiled at Charlie, and then laid her eyes upon their hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" "It's fine." Charlie offered her hand out to Joey, hoping she's take it. Joey hesitated. Friends wouldn't do this. She saw the hurt in Charlie's eyes when she eventually dropped it down to her side. They continued walking in the deafening silence.

*

When they arrived back at the house, they found the others had retreated to their beds for the night. It wasn't too late, but it was growing dark. They both got changed out of their wet clothes and into their pj's. Joey returned to the kitchen for a glass of milk, and took a seat at the yellow table. She rubbed her eyes. "Are you not going to bed?" Charlie asked. "No I was going to stay up for a bit." She said not catching her gaze. "Do you want some company?" "Sure." Joey replied. "You're tired I get, I'll just go." Charlie backed off disappointed. Joey sighed again. "Charlie…Charlie? Don't be like that." "Don't be like what?" Joey pulled her back so they were facing each other. "Just don't…stop being like that." Charlie frowned, tearful. "Stop being so goddamn perfect all the time!" She leant in and kissed her, placing her lips on hers for less then a couple of seconds. When she pulled back, she immediately regretted it. It surely meant her friendship was over. Charlie was overwhelmed.

_What the HELL just happened?? _Charlie focused her attention on Joey's eyes, now tearful too. Joey began rambling trying, apologising for it. "Joey SHUT UP!" Joey stopped completely blown away buy Charlie's tone. "Shut up and kiss me!" She said a little quieter, staring into Joey's dark eyes. She placed a hand behind Joey's neck and pulled her in. Their lips met again with more force. Their lips parted ready for each other. Both wanting more, their tongues begin to grow restless. Their bodies forced against each other, hard. They heaved for air, their lips still connected. "You…you...?" Joey couldn't get words out right. Charlie simply nodded. "Please don't leave." She was almost begging Joey. "I won't, I promise! Just perhaps…." "What?" Charlie tilted her head. "Perhaps kiss me again, just to convince me…you know…" Joey grinned, as Charlie pulled her closer again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soooooooooooooo much for all the reviews!!!! Em so I take it you like it then well….here's another chapter soz for the late update I'm in the middle of leaving school exams. I have one left next Wednesday****, fingers crossed. Hope you like. Don't you all abandon me now that I've taken the time to type it :P …..toodles xXx Sugar.**

Joey had followed Charlie to her room. They stood staring at each other, not knowing what to do next. They were both out of breath. "Charlie? What is this?" Charlie blinked. She wanted so badly to kiss her and not have to have this conversation, but Joey, she knew always liked to know where she stood with everything. "You're not gay! God, have I made you gay?" Charlie still didn't reply. She edged closer to the bed to sit down. The house was dark and faint noises of Ruby sleeping were hovering near the door. Joey moved closer and sat beside her. "As much as I enjoyed the kiss…." She couldn't finish, she bowed her head. "Joey…..the thought of you leaving…I……." The truth was Charlie didn't know what to say, she really didn't.

_That kiss, it was……filled with passion, desire. But you're my friend, my close friend. Should it be wrong?_Thoughts hovered around Charlie's mind.

"You kissed me." Charlie faced Joey. "But you kissed me back." Joey pointed out. "Charlie you're straight, just because we are really close, and I don't happen to be into many guys, well none really, doesn't mean that this is suppose to develop into something!" Charlie wiped away a tear. "Then why the hell did you kiss me?" She sounded hurt. Joey bit her lip. "Because I care about you, more then words could say."

_Charlie please forgive me, I shouldn't have been so weak! _

Joey reached for her arm, but Charlie pulled away. "I'm sorry Charlie! I constantly feel indebted to you for what you've done for me." Charlie glared at her. "So that's why you kissed me?" "NO!" Joey snapped back. "I kissed you because all I wanted to do was to express how much you mean to me!" "But you don't want to be with me?" Charlie eyed her. "With you? Charlie, are you listening to yourself? I'm a girl. You've NEVER been into girls! You hear that I'm leaving and suddenly you want to be with me?" There was a long pause. "I'm just going to go." Joey shook her head and turned to leave. She reached the door.

"Joey………I love you." Charlie whimpered. "I have for a long time….being so involved in your court case, I knew it would be professionally wrong to say anything, so I hid my feelings." Joey couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Charlie, I work on boats, the majority of the time I stink of fish, my salary is never anything to boast about, I have a ton of baggage as you well know….." she paused "how in the world could I ever be good enough for you?" Charlie arose from the bed and moved towards her. "Is that what you think? That you're not good enough for me?" Charlie searched into her eyes. "I know I'm not good enough, and if you really must know I'm afraid." She looked down, unable to look at Charlie. "Afraid of what?" She gently placed a hand on her cheek. "That this" she waved her arm between them, "won't work. I don't want to loose my best friend." She concluded. Charlie felt torn.

"Crossing the fence doesn't erase other problems, in fact it creates a hell of a lot of new ones. Have you thought about what Ruby and Leah would think of this?" Charlie nodded silently. "I have agonised over it. I was one of the other reasons for me not saying anything before." Joey let go of the door handle. "Jo, I'm not good at showing my true feelings to anyone. When I met you, things were different, it's like you saw straight passed my cop image, it was hard to get used to. But when I did, I felt I was able to really relax. I could laugh, cry, scream my head off if I wanted to, and I knew if anything you'd encourage me, you'd say it was healthy. I've never felt so at ease with anyone, you're the only one I've really opened up to. The idea of you leaving…." Joey took her hands in her own and held them tightly. "Charlie…….I have feelings for you too. I just don't want this to destroy our friendship." Charlie sighed. "I know." She wrapped her arms around her waist and held on to her. Joey buried her nose her Charlie's neck. "Jo I wouldn't care if you smelt like fish for the rest of your life, or if you made me smell like fish!" Joey giggled. The warmth air from her mouth sent shivers around Charlie's skin, and resulting in goose-bumps. "Oh I think you would!" She could tell that Joey was still smiling. "No because then I would have an excuse to have a shower with you." This sparked wonderful thoughts in Joey's mind.

_A shower with Charlie…..I'd never get out. Woah!_

Charlie noticed Joey's long silence. "Pondering at that thought huh?" "Am I that transparent?" Jo said embarrassed. "Just a little." Charlie pulled back. "Just promise me you won't leave, I honestly couldn't bare it if you did." Joey looked up. "I already have, I'm not leaving." "I respect your reasons for holding back Jo, I do." Charlie smiled weakly, and headed over to the bed, getting under the covers. "Charlie I'm not dismissing the idea, I just have to know that you're not going to freak the first sign of trouble." Joey ventured. Charlie sprung out of bed, causing Jo laughed a little. Charlie walked straight over to her and planted her lips on hers. Gentle, soft, so, so alluring. She looked her in the eyes before she continued. Joey leant closer and pulled her in tighter. Their lips joined with the same force as before in the kitchen. This unexplained desire swept through them both. Joey introduced her tongue, Charlie immediately ravished in the developments, letting out a little moan. Joey pulled back "Shhh! The others." She indicated. Charlie grinned, blushing.

They got under the duvet covers, and entwined their legs with each others. Joey had half her body on top of Charlie, who gazed up at her and stroked her face. Joey rested her nose against Charlie's. "I just hope this changes things for the better." Charlie noticed her tension, she was worried too. This world wasn't the most accepting on any level. The road that lay ahead would be challenging for sure. She ran her hands up Joeys back, under her night shirt. "What does you shirt even say?" Charlie couldn't make out the words in the dark. "Female-Body-Inspector." Joey was secretly blushing like mad. Charlie giggled. "Is that so?" She raised her eyebrow. "I guess that makes you a higher rank then me!" Joey joined her giggles. "See this is what I love. I can just be me and not have a care in the world when I'm with you!" Joey mumbled into her neck.

Charlie grew rather aware that their thighs were rubbing against each other. Joey caught on too. Charlie ran her hands down to her shorts, squeezing her butt. Joey let out a gasp, not prepared for it. "Do you really want this?" Charlie smiled. "More then anything!" They brought their lips to each other once again. They began moving slowly against each other, creating a deep desire within them both. Their tongues danced as one. Joey slid her hands under Charlie's gown. This arousal was almost too much for her. They attacked each others clothes, removing the very little garments they had. Neither could help themselves but stare in wonder at the sight their eyes laid on.

_I'm going to make love to Joey………oh my god, breathe! …………I SAID BREATHE!_

Joey began moving her hips again, not wanting the feeling to stop. Charlie worked at trying to gain any kind of control over her breathing, but failed. She was panting. Their kisses were more tender and passionate then either had ever felt. Joey ran her hands down, over her breasts, over her flat stomach, and between her legs.

_Joey, control yourself! _

Charlie couldn't believe the desire running through her. _Joey……..between my legs…… _

"Joey I want you." She grabbed hold of Joey's hand and guided it to where she needed it to be. Joey felt her warmth and wetness. This aroused Joey further still. Charlie felt Joey as well. Both letting out soft groans of pleasure, both their hands divided into warmth and love. Their hips moved together. Their hands moved together. Their orgasm flowed as one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who are wishing me good luck on my exams!! (much appreciated!) The final hurdle lol. I sat up late last night with my dog (who watched me eat peanut-buttered toast) :P and wrote another chapter. Personally I like this one better then the others…meh. Hope you like! Please share your opinion on who you think will win….(read first lol) **

**xXx Sugar.**

**Let the games commence…**

Charlie stirred among the sheets, and let out a little morning moan. She rolled over on her front and bumped into something. A large something laying beside her. _Ah…oh my god…a Joey….a sleeping….naked Joey! _She took a minute to recap on what might have caused such results. _Oh Yeah! _She grinned. "5 more minutes." Joey mumbled into the pillow. "So that's how it's going to be every morning huh?" Charlie propped her head up on her hand, her elbow in her pillow. "Either something happened last night, or I had a really, REALLY erotic dream." Charlie giggled, and reached over to stroke her hair. It was all mussed up. Joey turned her head in the pillow and opened her eyes. There, lay the woman she had made love to. She smiled. She noticed Charlie was still clinging onto the sheets, she held them close to her chest. Joey reached for the sheets, wanting to pull them away. "nuhuh!" Charlie clung on. "You haven't suddenly grown a third nipple over night have you?" Joey asked with her best, serious face. Charlie snorted, shaking her head. "Well then…" Joey eyed her. Charlie didn't know why she suddenly felt so shy around her, it was Joey for godsake! "Look I think your body is amazing, you are perfection. Anyway all I have to do is close my eyes and there you are………………naked!" She closed her eyes, Charlie trying not to blush. "Charlie covered" she opened her eyes "Charlie naked" she closed her eyes "Charlie covered" she opened her eyes again. "Ok already!" Charlie removed the sheets off them both and rolled on top of her. Joey grinned. She carefully moved her legs, one on either side of Charlie, and squeezed playfully. Charlie tucked her long brown hair behind her ears, out of Joey's face. She grazed the back of Joey's neck with her nails. "Last night was em….." Charlie went all shy again. Joey kissed her fingers. "Last night was incredible." She worked at containing her big ass smile. "I didn't expect that to happen, but I'm glad it did." "Me too." Joey replied, reaching for a kiss. Charlie held her head back. This annoyed Jo and she lay there showing her bottom lip. "Oh that's pathetic!" Charlie giggled. "Come on admit it though, you really want to kiss me!" Joey grinned. Charlie bit her lip. The long pause really put Joey off. "I don't like you anymore!" Joey simply stated, crossing her arms. Charlie ran her hand down Joey's thigh. "Stop that! You're distracting me from not liking you!" Charlie giggled louder this time. "Tell you what, let's play a game." "I'm listening." She kept her arms folded, trying to be difficult. "We both have to act like we don't want each other, but of course we know we do, the first one to cave in, has to do what EVER the other wants." Charlie whispered in her ear. Joey raised both eyebrows. "Oh my god you're serious!" She eyed her. Charlie nodded. "What do you think?" "Bring it on!" Joey grinned. "When do we start?" "Right now!" Charlie rolled off and grabbed her dressing gown and left the bedroom, leaving Joey in a state of shock.

*

Charlie drifted into the kitchen, on cloud nine. "Oh Charlz you're here! I thought you'd gone for a run this morning." Leah greeted her. "Nope, no idea why but these legs were just exhausted this morning!" She rubbed her legs up and down. Joey choked on a piece of toast, looking up she saw Charlie smiling to herself…she'd just gotten out of the shower, and she hadn't dried off properly, her skin was gleaming.

_Concentrate Jo! _She slapped sense into herself._ Oh it is SO ON!_

Ruby appeared. "So where did you too get to? You were both out pretty late." She leant against one of the chairs. Joey and Charlie eyed each other. "Ok stop having sex with your eyes that's so gross." Ruby distracted herself with peanut butter. Joey and Charlie looked away not knowing how to come back with anything after that. Leah just laughed. "Seriously when are you too just going to get together? You're putting us through agony just watching." Leah giggled. "Oh I'm not eh…you know……..boobs just get in the way!" Joey said smiling. _And the Joey-Doz strikes!_

Charlie's mouth dropped.

_That was low! She had no problem what so ever with them last night, I think they even got more attention then I did. RELAX CHARLZ IT'S A GAME! _

"Right I'm off to work, I'll see you guys later." Charlie walked to the door. "Are we meeting for lunch today?" Joey asked eagerly. Charlie scrunched up her nose "mmm maybe, I think about it!" With that Charlie left and Joey turned back to her seat, she couldn't believe Charlie was actually going through with this "game."

"What was all that about?" Ruby and Leah asked concerned. "I ate Charlie's sandwich yesterday, she still hasn't forgiven me." Joey left the two with raised eyebrows.

_A sandwich?? Jo they do not have the brain capacity of a 2 year old, their not daft! _

_Charlie and Joey….tension……. because of a sandwich??! There something going on here I am so getting to the bottom of it! _Ruby thought to herself.

_Not one to judge friends, but wow………..issues! _Leah concluded.

*

Aden nudged Joey out of a daze. "Hey Aden." "You were miles away!...literally." Joey smiled. _God I really want to spill all! _"J-O-E-Y! Hello?" He waved a hand out in front of her. "Yes….sorry I'm here, I just didn't get much sleep last night." _Of course you didn't, you were making love to Charlie….CHARLIE!!! _"So…what's new?" Joey bit her lip. "Nothing really." Aden burst out with a grin. "Joey you have that same goofy smile you had when I took you out sailing with me that weekend." Joey grinned. "Ok, you really want to know?" He nodded. Joey inhaled deeply. "I just spent the entire night making love to the woman of my dreams, and this morning she decided that we were going to play a game. We have to pretend that we don't want each other, the first one to cave, has to do what ever the other wants." Joey sat back in the diner chair, waiting for Aden to reply. He was speechless. "You…and a woman…….oh Jesus!" "No not Jesus!" Joey shook her head. "But long brown hair…….…you're close!" Joey winked. "Oh my god…you and Char.." Joey put a hand over his mouth. "shhh!" she hissed. "No one else knows, ok?" He nodded. "Eeeeee!" He squealed with excitement, they did they secret handshake. Joey laughed. "What do I do Ad? She'd driving me mad with this game." Aden showed his DEEP IN THOUGHT FACE. "I have an Idea!" He leant over and whispered his plan into her ear. Joey grinned. _This is why I have Aden as a friend!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!!! 42 wow! I personally don't know what to make of this chapter, maybe you WILL. Um wanted it to go differently so here we go…**

**Lots of comments please :) thank you muchly!!! **

**All bets should be place now on who wins lol**

**xXx**

**sugar.**

Aden had planted an idea in Joey's mind, one that was going to turn the tables and give her the upper hand. She was sure of it. The fact that she had spilt the beans to someone didn't wipe the smile off her face, not even close. Even Colleen at the diner had made a remark at her apparent GLOW.

She was walking along the sidewalk, on her way home when a car slowed down on her side of the road. No guess needed at whose car it was.

"Does a certain young lady need a lift?" Charlie said calmly as she rolled her window down. "It depends on whether you can keep your hands to yourself or not." Joey cheekily replied. Charlie stuck out her tongue. "Well I suppose I don't want to be eye-raped by you again." With a smile on her face, Joey rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't want a lift?" Joey shook her head and watched Charlie drive off.

_God this is tormenting me to hell and back, all I want to do is have hot HOT sex with her right now, on the spot! Calm down, relax, she has to be thinking the same thing, she'll crack tonight, I know she will! _Joey was miles away in her thoughts she failed to hear Ruby calling behind her.

"Joey?" Joey snapped out at the sound of her name drawing closer. She spun round and saw a panting Ruby beside her. "Hey sorry I was…" "lost in thoughts?" Ruby finished. "Yeah!" Joey went all bashful. "I just finished school and I was walking back and saw Charlie in her car, talking to you." Joey nodded "And?" Ruby frowned. "Look just tell me, what's going on?" Joey bit her lip. "Joey!" "It's really not my place to say, ask Charlie…..please!" she begged. "I just don't get why you too have been avoiding each other…" she ventured. "We're not avoiding each other as such…we're…." _trying to avoid jumping each others bones! _That had been what she wanted to say but didn't. "You haven't has some HUGE argument have you?" "No!" Joey smiled. "Ok." Ruby left the conversation at that.

_Maybe they've slept together__ and their trying to figure out how their going to break it to me? _She thought.

*

They arrived at the house and found Charlie in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "What took you so long?" Charlie had her feet up on the chair beside her. "Well if you must know there were a group of lovely tourists that asked for directions, and being as nice as I am, I couldn't possibly say no, isn't that right rubz." She eyed her rather intensely. _Don't let me down… _"um….yeah…LOVELY tourists! I'm pretty sure though that that blonde was checking you out, she was a stunner!" "You think?" _hehe this is going to make Charlie melt! _"Totally, did you not hear her? If I hadn't been with you I'm sure she would have asked you to join them." Joey smiled in thanks. Charlie suddenly awkward in her chair and readjusted her position.

_Joey and…..someone else? No…NO! She__'s simply teasing me, wanting me to crack!_

Charlie shook her head of her thoughts and took another sip of coffee. Ruby watched Charlie and Joey together. Their body language was DIFFERENT. A light bulb suddenly went off in her head. _Oh…..my…….god! Their so…._ She wiped her smile away before either saw. "Charlie, your not……..jealous are you?" Charlie bit her lip and looked up "huh? Why would I be jealous?" Joey had her back to them as she was pouring herself a drink, she was smiling. "You just seem….flustered at the thought of Joey with someone else…" Charlie looked up and glared at her. Joey didn't see this. "No really I think it's cute!" Ruby went further, Joey giggled. Charlie had had enough she got up and headed for a shower.

_How? How can I be defeated at__ my own game? I thought Joey wouldn't last 10minutes let alone a whole bloody day! GRRR…._ She sighed as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"You too are so AT IT!" Ruby squeaked. "Shhh!" Joey insisted. "You trying to make each other jealous enough to crack aren't you?" Joey nodded with a grin. "Oh you're bad! You're VERY bad!" "Are you really ok with…..us?" Joey pondered. "Are you kidding? I suspected that something was going on between you too!" _hehe I was right! Go mee…go meee! _Joey sighed with relief.

*

When Charlie had finished her shower and walked back to her bedroom, she found Joey sitting on the end of her bed. "Lovely tourists, my ass!" Joey smiled. "Ooops." Charlie decided that this was the perfect opportunity to get her back, and pulled the towel off and dropped it on the floor. Joey's eyes widened.

_Haa…yummmm….y! Damn, I want I want! _She studied Charlie's complete figure. Charlie smiled with total satisfaction. She didn't even have to look to know what Joey's reaction would be. _Her slim waist line, and full breast….not to mention her butt! _Thoughts trailed one after another. Charlie was quickly covering herself with lacy underwear. Joey licked her lips. _I've died and gone to heaven! _"Oh I'm sorry Joey! Forgive me I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Joey looked up at her, rather star struck "No, no, work away, I'm fine!" She gulped silently. It wasn't long before Charlie was completely covered again. She folded the towel and sat beside Joey. "So…" Joey fiddled with her thumbs. "So…" she repeated. "Yeah Ruby's worked it all out." Charlie nodded. "Thanks to you it seems." Joey was taken aback by her tone. _Is she annoyed that I didn't wait for her to tell RUBY?_ "Ok I'm going to go." She pointed and left, leaving Charlie disappointed that she hadn't acted on her temptations.

*

The house was too quiet for Charlie's liking. Ruby was at…guess who's, and Leah was having drinks with Martha. They had asked her to join them but had declined. She was sitting on the sofa watching mindless advertisements that never seemed to end. She switched the TV set off with a slight moan. She got up and walked over to the kitchen and found a note left by Joey.

_Gone for a swim, be back in an hour or so._

_xXx_

_Joey_

Charlie reached for her flip-flops and shut the door behind her. She had been walking along the beach for 5-10 minutes and found Joey in the water. She began walking over to her.

_How the hell did Aden know it would work? A simple note!! No…join me…we could have fun. Just a simple…I'll be back note, fair play to him. _Joey smiled.

As Charlie walked towards Joey she saw a rather big grin on her face. "So you couldn't bare the thought of being without me huh?" Charlie snorted. "Don't flatter yourself!" "Aw that's harsh. You gonna come in? The water's great." Charlie shook her head. "You're so missing out!" "Is that so?" Charlie raised her eye brow. "Ok, ok this is what you force me to do." Joey slowly began lifting her legs in the water and moving towards her. She pushed her wet dark brown hair back and wiped the water from her eyes. As she drew closer, Charlie could make out that she was in fact butt naked. The silver moonlight left a glimmering trail down one side of her body as she drew nearer. Charlie's eyes followed her.

Joey reached her, they were centimetres apart. _Kiss me….kiss me Joey please! _

Joey smiled at the fact that Charlie's eyes were closed. Nothing happened to Charlie disappointment. She opened them wanting to know why, and got the shock of her life when Joey began dragging her towards the water. "Joey! I'm not going in!" She protested. Joey stopped and looked at her. Charlie looked straight back.

_She's so beautiful... I want to make love to her right now. _Charlie thought. "Ok, your choice." Joey walked back into the water quite happily. Charlie sighed and began stripping. _You're falling right into her trap Charlie!_ Joey pretended not to look. Charlie winced as the water touched her body. She felt every hair stand up. Even her nipples reacted.

_I owe Aden…BIG! _Joey grinned. Charlie dove under the water and bobbed up at where Joey was. _I could so get used to this! _"Joey…" "I love you." Joey finished before she could herself. Charlie smiled at her relieved she wanted to finish that bloody game as much as her. "I love you too." Joey grinned. "So what does this mean?" Charlie smiled as she edged nearer. "I guess it means that you are a tough competitor……" Joey smiled. "but I WON!!!!" Charlie screamed. Joey's face sunk! "How do you win?" Charlie giggled at the sound of her voice. "Because with the words I love you, you did indeed were the first one to show weakness, which means I can now get you do to what ever I want!" Joey looked hurt at the fact that Charlie had gone this far. Charlie wrapped her arms around her, trying to lean in for a kiss, Joey held her back. "Joey it was only a game." She saw Joey's uncomfort. "Charlie, don't!" Charlie let go of her immediately. "Joey I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd get upset about it." "I'm not upset." Joey turned away from her and headed towards the beach. Charlie followed her out of the water silently.

*

Charlie had tried to get Joey to stop and talk to her as she picked up her things, as she walked along the beach, as they headed home. Joey had only continued walking away from her. When they reached the empty house, Joey went and got changed into her pj's. She dumped her things in the corner of the bedroom and sat on the bed. Charlie walked in. Joey dropped her head into her hands. She felt Charlie's arms around her waist, asking for a hug. She didn't want to argue, and so fell back into her. "Jo I'm sorry." She whispered into her ears. Charlie's warmth breath trickled down Joey's neck. "I know, I just…." Joey leaned forward again out of her arms. "When I said I love you, I meant it, and it just felt like you were laughing at me, calling me weak." Charlie wiped her eyes. "I meant it too you know." "Well for a moment it didn't seem like it." Joey knew she shouldn't have said that. Charlie reached over and kissed her cheek. "I love you, I always will." Charlie said sincerely. Joey turned to her and pulled her in and kissed lightly on her lips. "No more games!" "I promise." Charlie pulled her closer and pulled her back on the bed with her underneath. Their lips met with hunger, their tongues wanting more. Joey rolled Charlie on top and admired her, Charlie watched her eye movement. "My face is up here you know." She pointed. "I know, I just taking full advantage of the fact that your boobs are literally in my face." With that she grabbed her butt and curled her legs round her, arousing Charlie beyond words. "You know I think we both won." She moaned into her neck as her hand wandered down to where Joey needed them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews!!!! You're awesome!! Sorry for the late update, my brain immediately went to mush after my last exam. I spent the last few days recovering. Apart from this I've officially done nothing today, I'm quite proud of myself. ****Please R&R Warning the next chapter may be saucy hehe**

**Tata…**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Charlie and Joey were comfortably seated on the couch, watching daytime television. Both had had the day off. Charlie sat behind Joey, who sat in between her legs. Charlie had absolutely no idea what program they were watching, her attention was completely on Joey. Joey felt her hand wander along her neck and back, and softly stroking her hair. "Charlie if you keep that up, I'm going to have to jump your bones……………again!" Joey turned round to Charlie who had a massive grin on her face. They brought their lips together and gave each other a peck. "Is it safe to look?" Ruby had walked in cautiously. Charlie snorted. "Yes it is." Ruby plonked herself opposite them. They look at Ruby who looked straight back at them. "Can I ask you something?" She said after a moment of thought. "Shoot!" Joey said. "How do you………I mean when you're together….how?" She'd turned a rather beetroot colour. Charlie covered her mouth trying not to laugh, she turned to Joey. "Ah so I have to answer this one?" Charlie nodded, with a silly smile. Joey rolled her eyes. "Well I suppose it's like being with a guy, only there's a particular part missing…" _Ah for god sake Joey! _By the look on Charlie's face, she was rather amused listening to her girlfriend explain the concept of girl-girl sex. Ruby sat there gazing at the two, unsure if she wanted to hear anymore. "Right, but what is it you do?" Charlie covered her eyes. _Oh my god this is worse then the time I had to tell her about sex in general. _She suddenly looked flustered. Joey giggled this time. "Shh you!" Charlie pointed at her. "Ruby it's not something you've got to worry about, if one day you've find yourself down that root, which I doubt that you will having seen you and Xavier together….then I think you'll find it all out your own way." Joey continued. "I guess I'm just curious as to how you manage to make her happy and a string of guys can't. My immediate thought was.........that you must be great in bed… OH MY GOD I DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!" Joey laughed into Charlie's shoulder, this was too hilarious. "Well she is…" Charlie grinned further at Joey. Ruby covered her ears. "UHHH!" Ruby looked up again after a moment. "I'm just bumed at the moment, Xavier's great and all but we're not close like you guys are, he doesn't tell me his secrets, or tell me I'm beautiful when I look like a wreck, there's so many things that I wish he did, and then I come home and see you two together…" Ruby slouched in the chair. "Why do guys have to be soo…" Ruby tried to think of the right word. "Annoying…immature?" Joey suggested, Ruby nodded. "Some do grow out of it Rubz, others not so much." …Charlie let her thoughts of Hugo pop up._ Creep! _"Do you want a hug?" Ruby shook her head. "Nah I'll be alright, I just wanted to talk." Joey gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm gonna head out to see Annie, I said I'd meet up with her at the surf club, see you later!"

Charlie watched her sister leave. She giggled quietly into her hands. "You are unbelievable!" "I know!" Charlie exclaimed. "But…" "But what?" Joey began fumbling with her top. "But what?" Charlie said again. "Are you sure this relationship is what you want?" Charlie's eyes grew weary of where this conversation was heading. "Charlie you've ignored what I've said every other time, and I left it because I didn't want to upset you." Charlie looked away. "Joey I love you, why can't you leave it at that?" "Because it's not that simple Charlie, we're best friends!" Joey began again. "Are you definatly gay, bi, do you even know?" "Joey please leave it!" Charlie snapped. "Charlie it's like every time I bring it up, you're hearing what you don't want to hear. I just want to know where we really are." "I don't know Joey……ok?" Charlie shouted and jumped off the sofa to leave the room. Joey let silent tears roll down her face.

*

Charlie sat alone in the corner blowing bubbles in a strawberry milkshake. Martha was chatting away to Leah and saw her sorry face. "Charlie, what's wrong? You look like Santa just said you couldn't have a pony." Charlie sighed. "Why did I have to grow up? Why do any of us have to grow up? All we do is make hard choices and then regret them, grow old and wrinkly, and pay tax till we die!" Martha made her budge over in her seat, and sad down beside her. "Charlie what's this about? You've been the happiest I've seen you in a very long time, what changed today?" "I'm with someone, and I thought it would solve every problem I had, but in reality it's perhaps created a few more." Martha smiled. "Hang on, let me get this straight. You're seeing someone and you didn't tell me?" Charlie attempted a smile. "I'm sorry! It's still relatively new. There's an age difference, and there's the fact that we're both really close friends which is always asking for trouble, I just wanted to give it time before I chose to tell anybody, Ruby knows though." _Oh and perhaps the fact that it's a WOMAN!!! _Martha nodded. "Discuss the problem, whatever it may be. It might turn out alright in the end…" she suggested. "That's the problem, it's not something I want to deal with at the moment. Everything's alright until I start thinking about it." "Charlie all I can say to you is, it's your choice at how you handle the situation but if you really have feelings for him, you'll try to deal with the problem." Charlie burst into tears, alarming Martha. "It's not a guy!" Charlie said between sobs. Martha's eyes widened beyond belief, now her face looked correctly proportioned with her teeth. "Charlie are you…" She couldn't finish. "I don't know! That's the problem, I don't want to believe that I am, but when I'm with her it feels right. I just don't want to think about it right now." Martha was still gasping at the thought. "Who would SHE be?" Charlie raised her head from her hands, she bit her lip. "Joey." Martha's jaw dropped, and remained silent for a while. "See even you're not ok with this!" Charlie indicated. "Charlie I don't judge you, I just would never have pictured you to be….well you know what I mean." Charlie felt a little disappointed in her friend. "So you're sure you have feelings for each other?" "Yeah." "Is that on a sexual level or friendship level?" Charlie thought for a moment. "Both." "Charlie talked to her, to and figure out where she coming from. You never stop talking about each other it's cute! Now it's all beginning to make sense." A light bulb had obviously switched on above her head. Charlie's smile was caught by Martha, who smiled back.

*

Joey had pulled her self together and distracted herself with cleaning. She began in the bedroom, where she was quickly trying to get rid of shoeboxes. They contained presents from Aden. She'd been foolish enough to have a peek and gone bright red at the sight. She didn't want Charlie finding them, it would surely only send her over the edge and have a full scale breakdown at the thought.

Charlie walked in quietly. "Do you need any help?" Joey spun round dramatically, and hid the boxes behind her back. "What do you have there?" Joey gulped. "AH…NOTHING!! Aden gave them to me and I was just about to return them." Charlie walked forward and met her on the floor. "What's in them?" Joey eyed her, she'd been crying just like she had. "I really don't think now is the time to show you." Charlie frowned. "Open them." She demanded. Joey bit her lip. "Jo we share this room, what are you hiding?" Joey gave up and handed the 3 boxes over. "Any minute now you're gonna jump up and scream!" Joey really didn't want to be around for this. Charlie took the boxes and opened them. Her face was blank. "Oh my god!" She coughed trying to get her head around the sight. Joey had her eyes closed, but to her surprised opened them to find Charlie silently in hysterics. "You…you find this funny?" She almost yelled, not realizing it. She slowly nodded. "Aden, he gave you these?" Joey went bright red. "When I told him you and I…I'm deeply regretting it now. It was for the game that didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to." Charlie snorted. Joey tried to hide her embarrassment by covering her eyes. Charlie soon realized that she was in fact crying. "Joey? I'm sorry about before." She pulled her arm and let her sink into her. "I can't help but think that if you get so upset when I ask you questions about us, maybe I'm doing something wrong, maybe I'm pressuring you into this." "Joey I just freaks me out having to think of myself as gay, but then I remind myself that it's you! I love you. I'm attracted to you. Hell I fantasised about being with you before the court case." Joey pulled back to look at her. "Really?" She said with a big grin. "Yeah, trust me I've tortured myself over all this time and time again, and at the end of the day I still want to kiss you and touch you, make you happy. There's no way you're pressuring me into this!" She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Now….with regards to the contents of these boxes…" Charlie turned to them. Joey returned to the bright red colour she was before. "Don't worry I'll get rid of them!" Charlie prevented her from getting up, holding her down. "Well….I wouldn't do that!" Joey turned to her. "What? They look like fun." Charlie stated confidently. "You really want to keep them?" Joey was still surprised at her. Charlie reached over and grabbed them. "Woah!" Joey didn't mean to let that slip out. Charlie smiled seductively, and then winked.


End file.
